Perfect Christmas
by Sakumi Miyazaki
Summary: Los deseos de las personas son la cosa más importante que todos pueden tener en sus vidas, los deseos las esperanzas la capacidad de creer y tener una ilusión, ¿Por qué no creer en esa magia navideña para cumplir tus deseos? SxS


**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jama hubiera muerto, además seria mío, y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

**Perfect Christmas**

-Deja de cantar…

-Merry Merry Christmas, Merry Merry Christmas –Siguió cantando mientras caminaba ignorando a la peli-rosa.

Desde que habían salido de misión el rubio no dejaba de cantar la misma frase, tal vez la única que se sabía, de la canción, la estaba volviendo loca, tal vez era su forma de hacer notar que la Hokage los había "castigado" enviándolos de misión, **justo **el día antes de la navidad, **justo **la noche buena, **justo** la navidad en sí, pero por muy razonable que fuese el motivo, la estaba volviendo_ loca_.

-Merry Merry Christmas, Merry Merry Chri- Él rubio termino con un puño dentro de su boca, los ojos jade de la chica lo miraron de forma asesina mientras este se tensaba.

-Dije que dejaras de cantar la puñetera canción, Naruto –Susurro entre dientes mientras retiraba su puño y el oji-azul temblaba alejándose de ella.

-Kakashi-sensei… -Lagrimeo el chico mirándolo con pena, el hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Debiste hacerle caso –Soltó simplemente.

-Demo… es navida- Un aura asesina rodeo el lugar antes de que terminara, trago saliva y decidió callarse.

-Hubiese sido más fácil que viniera Sai –Musito la peli-rosa mientras apuraba el paso alejándose de los dos hombres que la miraban extrañados.

-A Sakura-chan… no parece gustarle la navi –Se callo antes de terminar y miro a su sensei mientras caminaban.

-Yo creo que más le molesta la misión –Acoto el peli-plata sin quitar la vista de la chica.

-Mmm…

-Maldita Tsunade, Maldito Naruto, Maldita misión –Gruñía mientras apuraba el paso mirando sin ver hacia adelante- Maldita Navidad.

Personalmente no tenía nada contra la navidad, antes no le desagradaba pero hace cerca de 2 años no tenía mucho que celebrar, no tenía "sueños" que quisiese cumplir, ni esperanzas que mantener, todo se había esfumado como la nieve derritiéndose, todo estaba blanco, todo estaba calmado, todo mostrándole que no había nada que hacer para cambiar lo que pasaba siempre, todos los años, todos los días, a cada segundo.

-Maldito Sasuke…

Lo último lo susurro muy bajo y se mordió los labios al darse cuenta de lo que decía, era una niña infantil, a la cual le robaron las esperanzas de algún día estar con el amor de su vida, hace cerca de medio año no veía al Uchiha después del último intento de destruir Konoha que había efectuado, todo había estado en paz, pero ella había perdido la esperanza mucho antes que todo eso sucediese, mucho antes, se había resignado a ese amor no correspondido, el cual nunca seria, aunque como ser humano que era no podía evitar que en lo más recóndito de su corazón aun existiese la esperanza, que por ahora solo la hacía susurra el nombre de quien deseaba, para navidad.

-Baa… ilusa como si los deseos se cumpliesen porque si, menos aun uno improbable como ese –Soltó entre dientes mientras Naruto que la escuchaba desde atrás capto la frase y entrecerró los ojos.

El rubio, era tonto estaba claro, no le agradaba para nada estar de misión un día como este, pues podía haber disfrutado de una buena cena con sus compañeros de generación, pero no, tenía que estar ahí en una misión completamente tonta y sin urgencia que les había arruinado el fin de año, pero aun así, al mirar a la peli-rosa, sintió que realmente no estaba tan frustrado esa navidad como ella, estaba claro que su caso improbable, era Sasuke, todo rodaba alrededor de peli-azabache que ni siquiera había mostrado su sombra.

-Esta nieve no deja ver mucho la verdad –Susurro el peli-plata que a pesar de captar el ambiente tenso estaba más que decidido a no darle vueltas al asunto.

-¿Acampamos? –Pregunto alzando una rubia ceja.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Quieres que terminemos como paletas de hielo? –Siseo sarcástica la oji-jade acercándose a ellos que se habían detenido.

-Pero…Pero… -Intento replicar, aunque paso por alto el mal humor de la chica ya que "intentaba" comprenderla.

-Iré a ver si ay un pueblo cercano por aquí –Respondió mientras se zafaba de cualquier disputa desapareció tan rápido como su respuesta.

-Ese hombre… -Gruño hastiada.

Los ojos azules del chico se posaron sobre ella otra vez con algo de pena, no es que le diese lastima la situación en la que estaba pero por más que la peli-rosa trataba de hablar en ese tono grueso y molesto, su cara y su expresión demostraban todo lo contrario, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la nieve y el ceño un poco fruncido, los labios apretados, y los ojos vacios.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto al verse examinada.

-Nande mo nai –Musito mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro. (No es nada)

-Estas raro… -Murmuro escudriñándolo con los ojos pero simplemente tras unos segundos se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier lado.

Estaba totalmente comprobado, totalmente, Sakura estaba entrando en una especie de depresión inconsciente, pues en cualquier otra oportunidad ella lo abría golpeado por creerlo pervertido, ni siquiera hubiese mencionado que estaba raro, simplemente, estaba claro para cualquier forma de verlo, ella estaba mal, muy mal.

-Yo –Soltó 20 minutos después con, ahora, un gorro navideño sobre la cabeza, ambos chicos alzaron una ceja extrañados.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? –Musito bajo, y luego sonriendo bobamente lanzo una carcajada enorme- Jajajajajaja, ¿Qué paso Kakashi-sensei? ¿Se encontró con Santa? –Bromeo sin dejar de reírse.

-Nop –Sonrió bajo su máscara y miro a la peli-rosa que tenía un rostro sin expresión- Encontré un pueblo cerca de aquí, y una posada, asique para ahorrarnos cualquier complicación alquile las habitaciones, y me dieron esto –Susurro mientras tocaba el "monísimo" gorro navideño.

Naruto agrando aun mas su sonrisa y comenzó a caminar para seguir a su querido sensei, el cual había descendido del árbol en el que estaba segundos antes para comenzar a caminar, segundos después a un paso lento y desganado la peli-rosa les siguió bastante más atrás sin ninguna gana, Kakashi ladeo la cabeza mirándola mientras parando unos segundos para esperar que Naruto se adelantase algo extrañado, retiro el gorro de su cabeza y cuando la chica paso por su lado se lo puso encima, esta despabilo algo extrañada y lo miro, luego sonrió levemente mientras acomodaba el gorro rojo con blanco en su cabeza, a pesar de todo, a él peli-plata tampoco le agradaba verla así… por alguien quien no valía la pena ya para él pero era lo más valioso para otra persona.

* * *

-Jajajajajaja, Naruto idiota, idiota sois los únicos en misión este día –Reía a todo pulmón el Inuzuka al otro lado de la línea telefónica, un tic se apodero de la ceja de los integrantes del equipo 7.

-Maldito perro –Susurro con los dientes apretados el rubio mirando el teléfono.

Hace más de una hora había llegado a la posada, hace cerca de 10 minutos llamaron a Konoha, y "sorpresivamente" todos estaba en una fiesta masiva en una de las instalaciones de Konoha, disfrutando de su fiesta navideña, todos, menos ellos.

-¡Vamos, vamos Hinata! –Se hiso el sonido sordo de la típica pelea por pasar el teléfono a alguien que no lo quería después de unos segundos volvió a la normalidad.

-N—Naruto-kun –Susurro una voz suave y nerviosa y luego carraspeo- Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-san, Feliz navidad…

-Gracias Hinata-chan espero que seas feliz esta navidad–Soltó rápidamente el rubio sin siquiera pensarlo la chica al otro lado de la línea se sonrojo de golpe- Y que se cumplan todos tus deseos, solo a ti a los otros idiotas no –Siseo con soma bromeando, aun así la chica peli-azabache callo desmallada en Konoha, hubo un gran bullicio y luego volvió la línea.

-¡Idiota! ¡Siempre lo mismo! –Naruto pestaño sorprendido por el grito de Neji, sin entender eso de "siempre lo mismo".

-Chicos –Soltó la voz baja y sin ganas de la peli-rosa haciendo que guardaran silencio- Feliz navidad, espero la pasen bien, iré a dormir -Masajeo su sien bajo la mirada atenta de los que estaban ahí- Buenas noches.

-¡Frentona espera! –Chillo la voz de Ino al otro lado de la línea más la oji-jade movió su mano a desgana y siguió caminando a su habitación.

-Ya se fue Ino –Soltó algo menos animoso que antes el rubio.

-Tsk, Sakura-baka –Gruño.

-Esa niña nunca cambia –Murmuro alguien por lo bajo, a quien Kakashi reconoció como Shikamaru dando un comentario sorprendente.

Hubo un tenso silencio donde la música de fondo parecía haberse detenido de golpe solo para darle más in a la situación que ya estaba lo bastante mal en los 3 segundos que la peli-rosa se fue con la garganta apretada, no estaba para celebraciones, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, aun así quería, deseaban ignorarlo lo más que podían.

-Bueno cuando lleguen les daremos sus regalos -Susurro Sai al otro lado tratando de cortar el ambiente- Esperando que lleguen claro…

-Sai-baka –Gruño el oji-azul.

-Ey… -Llamo Kakashi mirando al aparato sin mucha emoción ahora- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo por Sakura?

-¿Qué podríamos hacer por ella? Su deseo es… demasiado imposible –Susurro la voz desanimada de Ino al otro lado de la línea mientras el ambiente se tensaba mas.

-Pero por eso es navidad ¿No? –Sonrió de lado mientras miraba a Naruto que lo observaba curioso- Se que no podemos hacer mucho y su deseo es muy grande pero, creamos un poco en estas fechas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –Respondió Lee más interesado en la conversación, él ya había superado su amor no correspondido para no herir mas su corazón, como lo hacia la peli-rosa.

-Pues… pidámosle a quien sea que nos escuche esta noche…

_Que el deseo de Sakura se cumpla como nuestro regalo de navidad. _

_

* * *

_

Estaba nevando malditamente fuerte afuera, como si quisiera cubrir cualquier color, cualquier calidez que rondaba el lugar, realmente no tenía demasiado sueño, pero estaba cansada mentalmente trataba de todas las formas posibles no hacer ver su frustración por estas fechas pero al parecer le resultaba totalmente imposible, y la frustraba mas ver como gente que quería se preocupaba por ella, gente que verdaderamente valía la pena.

-Uhmm –Tomo el gorro que antes le había dado Kakashi entre sus dedos lo observo entre sus dedos con detención y lo dejo sobre el borde de la ventana mientras se metía al futón a dormir- Feliz Navidad… Sasuke-kun

* * *

_-Uff… absurdo, no sé porque… -Entrecerró sus ojos plata y se acostó de golpe en su cama- Aunque sea estúpido… Deseo… que Sakura pueda ser feliz… -Cerro los ojos por completo y se dejo vencer por el sueño._

_

* * *

_-Y—yo… realme-nte quiero… -Miro por la ventana de su habitación con detención mientras observaba su silueta algo desfigurada por el vidrio empañado que se reflejaba- Por favor… Kami-sama cumple el deseo de Sakura-san… Por favor…

* * *

_-Kami, Kami, Kami-sama prometo rezarte todos los días si haces a mi amiga frontuda feliz, por favor -Apoyo su cabeza en su cama mientras se inclinaba un poco mas- Has que Sakura sea feliz incluso, hazlo por él idiota por el cual pide ella._

_

* * *

_-Realmente no creo en estas cosas –Alzo una ceja escéptico mientras caminaba lo más lento posible hacia su casa, sus gafas oscuras apenas y le dejaban ver nada pero sabia el camino a su hogar de sobra como para preocuparse- Pero…-Alzo la cabeza mientras la nieve se acumulo un poco en su cabeza- Quien pueda, cumple el deseo de Sakura –Se sorprendió hablando tanto de alguien con quien poco trataba pero aun así, él sabía de sobra el gran corazón de la persona por la cual pedía.

* * *

_-Prometo dejar de comer papas fritas por un mes si ayudas en esta causa querido Kami-sama –Asistió con la cabeza mientras- Ayuda a Sakura-san onegai –Pidió levemente mientras re pensaba eso de un mes, tal vez, una semana si servía._

_

* * *

_-Problemático… problemático… -Pensó en voz alta mientras veía a su padre acostado junto a su madre en el sillón de su casa, puso una mano sobre su cabeza y se fue a su habitación mientras lo hacía observo un árbol de cerezo desojado cubierto por completo de nieve por la ventana que estaba antes de la entrada a su pieza- Uhmm a quien sea que se lo pida ¿Puedes hacer a esa niña peli-rosa feliz de una vez? Dejad de hacer que sea tan problemática…

* * *

_-¡Gai-sensei! –Soltó con fuerza mientras miraba a su sensei que caminaba la par suya para irse a sus hogares._

_-¡Lee! –Respondió con la misma efusividad- ¡Vamos!_

_-¡Santa Claus cumple el deseo de Sakura-san Onegai! –Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y a pesar de sonar estúpido, lo hacían con sentimiento._

* * *

-Vamos Akamaru, tu llévale el mensaje –Musito algo tomado mientras se balanceaba el perro lo miro con pena- Aúllale a la lun—a –Le indico al animal el cual estaba aun más confuso-¡Dile a… dile a alguien ahí arriba, que se acuerde de hacer feliz a Sakura! –Akamaru agito su cola entusiasmado como si hubiese a comprendido por completo el mensaje, ladro más bien aúllo tal lobo a la supuesta luna, lo más fuerte que pudo, haber si también alcanzaba el deseo de su dueño y el.

* * *

_-Buenas noches Oka-san –Susurro despacio mientras robaba sus cachitos y los desarmaba quedando con su largo cabello castaño ondulado alrededor, una vez llego a su habitación entro a el baño y se miro al espejo unos segundos, sonrió levemente- Ne… Santa-sama –Bromeo con su esperanza- ¿Le puedes llevar este año el regalo a Sakura? – Soltó sumamente bajo pero con convicción._

_

* * *

_-Tsunade-sama, deberíamos irnos a casa –Musito algo cohibida la peli-negra, mientras apretaba a su mascota contra sus brazos.

-Si, si –Miro a la chica unos segundos, se acerco a paso lento hacia la ventana de su despacho mientras veía la nieve caer, su asistente la miro unos segundos como comprendiéndola, cerró los ojos mientras sus pensamientos se unían.

"Quien sea, allí arriba, cumple el deseo de Sakura, solo una vez, por favor…"

* * *

_-Mmm… -Emitió levemente mientras terminaba de trazar las últimas líneas de su dibujo, en realidad él se había ido de la fiesta mucho antes que los demás, queriendo hacer lo que para él era de ayuda, tal vez le tomo más tiempo que los demás ese deseo de navidad- Fea –Susurro mientras miraba el dibujo con una leve sonrisa, el trazado de una peli-rosa con un pequeño regalo en las manos, un regalo cerrado y sin una cinta alrededor un regalo rodeado de los deseos de todos, con esa luz… que solo la navidad puede brindar._

_

* * *

_-¡Agg vamos a dormir Kakashi-sensei! –Se estiro mientras se metía con rapidez a su futón, Kakashi asistió y se metió al suyo también.

-Naruto… -Expreso pero lo interrumpieron.

-¡Querido Santa-sama! –Soltó bastante fuerte pero no lo suficiente para reventarle los tímpanos a alguien- ¡Te exijo que este año hagas feliz a Sakura-chan, mi ramen gigante puede esperar dattebayo! -Exigió con fuerza y convicción mientras miraba a su sensei y sonría levemente para después sumergirse entre las mantas.

-Nunca cambias Naruto… -Susurro por lo bajo unos segundos después- Kami-sama, o quien escuche nuestras palabras, nuestros deseos, solo por esta vez, cumple lo que te pedimos, solo dale algo de felicidad a Sakura… por favor…

* * *

_-Golpéate duro la cabeza y yo creo que ni con eso te darás cuenta de tu error –Sonó una voz en su cabeza, enfadada y triste al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Qué demonios? –Parpadeo sin entender qué diablos pasaba intento pararse de donde estaba pero se dio cuenta que tan solo era un vacio de la nada misma – "Tal vez me eh quedado ciego…" –Pensó detenidamente._

_-Lo único que tienes ciego, es el corazón –Volvió a resonar la voz, el peli-azabache alzo una ceja extrañado._

_-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto escéptico y algo abrumado._

_-Deseos… -Respondió simplemente._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Tus deseos, los deseos de mucha gente, los deseos de ella –Siguió contestando con voz calmada._

_-Me volví loco… -Siseo entre dientes mientras se sentaba en el "supuesto" suelo que había debajo suyo esperando a cualquier señal de despertar o algo parecido._

_-Hoy es navidad –Recordó la voz- Hoy es navidad, son las 12 de la noche, es navidad._

_-¿Y? –Respondiendo sin ningún aparte animo._

_-¿Cuál es tu deseo de navidad? –Pregunto con una curiosidad dulce._

_-Destruir Konoha –Sádico deseo, sádico pensamiento, irónica petición, sabía que estaba loco._

_-¿Cuál es tu deseo?_

_-Destruir Konoha –Volvió a repetir._

_-¿Cuál es tu deseo?_

_-Destruir a los que me destruyeron a mí._

_-¿Cuál es tu deseo?_

_-Acabar con ellos._

_-¡¿Cuál es tu deseo? –Sonó mucho más fuerte, Sasuke parpadeo aturdido._

_-… Destruir… Konoha…_

_-¿Puedes responderme de una buena ves? –Ahora sonaba molesto, el oji-negro frunció el ceño._

_-¡Ya te lo dije! –Gruño enfadado._

_-¡No he escuchado nada!_

_-Jodete –Soltó cabreado de hablarle a la nada._

_-¿Cuál es tu deseo? _

_-Maldición –Giro la cabeza tratando de encontrar algo._

_-¿Cuál es tu verdadero deseo? –Repitió con paciencia._

_-¡Destruir Konoha! –Chillo tatamente cabreado._

_-¡Respóndeme de una vez!_

_-¡Ya te respondí!_

_-¡Yo solo escucho los verdaderos deseos de las personas! –Grito furiosa la voz- ¡No los deseos que son movidos por otras circunstancias, deseos que no quieres! ¡Yo escucho los deseos del corazón!_

_-¡No me vengas con estupideces! –Gruño mientras se ponía de pie- ¿Qué corazón? ¿Qué deseos? Piérdete, déjame despertar._

_-Muchas personas en sus corazones, tuvieron un deseo que te involucraba, pero no puedo crear sentimientos que no existen –Murmuro por lo bajo pensante._

_-No me interesa, no me interesan los deseos de los demás… ni los sentimientos… -Soltó silbante aunque lo ultimo lentamente._

_-Lo primero que pensaste con esa palabra fue a lo que tu odio tanto quiere destruir._

_-Por eso los quiero destruir. _

_-¿Por qué causan sentimientos en ti?_

_-…_

_-Tengo que cumplir un deseo esta navidad –Susurro con suavidad._

_-No me interesa –Volvió a rebatir intentando apretar los ojos para despertar de una vez._

_-No puedo crear sentimientos en las personas, pero puedo hacer que renazcan y salgan a flote –Sonrió mientras de una cortina suave aparecía la figura de una persona un tanto alta mostrando sus brillantes diente blancos._

_-¿Qué? _

_-¿Cuál es tu verdadero deseo, Uchiha Sasuke? _

_-¡Baka! No trates así a Sakura-chan –Soltó el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño, la peli-rosa movió su mano restándole importancia simplemente le dio una sonrisa un tanto triste._

_-E—estas pesada –Susurro apenas mientras sentía la sangre circularle con dolor por la cabeza, solo escuchaba el sollozo de la chica mientras inconscientemente esta al verlo despierto lo abraza con más fuerza, frunció el ceño- Sakura… me duele_

_-¡¿Sasuke-kun estas bien? –Pregunto preocupada, un segundo después tuvo que apoyar su cabeza contra el cuerpo de la oji-jade por el dolor que sea por el sello maldito que quemaba su piel._

_-¡Detente! ¡Por favor! –Rodeo con sus brazos su cuerpo mientras sentía una leve corriente eléctrica- Por favor… -Como si su mente quedase en blanco solo pudo observarla unos segundos y sentir como la fuerza que unos segundos lo rodeo, iba descendiendo al igual que el dolor._

_-Naruto… Sakura… tienes que salvarla pase lo que pase –Gruño mientras su vista se fijaba en el "demonio "de la arena con detención sentía la sangre y la carne desgarrada, el cuerpo inquieto por abalanzarse hacia adelante._

_-Gracias…_

_-¿Cuál es tu verdadero deseo?_

_-…_

_-¿Cuál?_

_-…_

_-…_

_-¿Por qué ella?_

_-Por ella es el deseo._

_-Odio Konoha_

_-Konoha es un pueblo, un nombre, un lugar…_

_-Odio los sentimientos_

_-Los sentimientos son incontrolables como la lluvia, como el sol, como el viento, como la nieve…no los puedes odia por completo porque eso ya es un sentimiento…_

_-Odio a…_

_-No tienes a quien odiar por ti mismo, odias por los demás…_

_-Yo…_

_-¿Cuál es tu verdadero deseo?_

_-…_

_-…_

_-… Ser… un poco feliz…_

_-Has feliz a alguien más –Susurro bajito- Ese es mi deseo, ¿Sabías que la felicidad no se forma sola?_

_-Estoy hablando con mi sueño… -Se repitió tratando de volver a la realidad._

_-Tú tienes muchos sueños ¿No? -Y en eso fue como si se hubiese desasido con el viento todo lo que había en la nada, porque la nada es todo, y el todo es nada._

-Y un demonio –Trato de recuperar la respiración lo más rápido que pudo mientras observaba a los lados de la habitación de la posada en la que se hospedaba junto con el resto de Taka que estaban en otras habitaciones, sentía como si le hubiesen robado el aire por mucho tiempo y tuviese los pulmones secos, se levanto de golpe del futón mientras apretaba los puños, tenía todo el cuerpo adormecido.

Observo por la ventana unos segundos había dejado al fin de nevar, eso era bueno hace mas de 2 semanas no dejaba de nevar en todos lados, y ciertamente se estaba hartando de esa agua congelada y blanca. Camino a paso desganado hacia la puerta y mientras la abría sintió un escalofrió, técnicamente había dejado de nevar pero hacia un frio de los mil demonios. A paso escuálido se deslizo por los pasillos de la posada mientras miraba el suelo con detención, ese "sueño", lo había descolocado por completo, incluso sentía las manos sudadas y el pulso aun algo acelerado, trago saliva y sonrió irónico, incluso había sido tan estúpido para llegar a decir que quería ser feliz.

-Idiota –Se susurro a sí mismo en reprimenda mientras giraba por el pasillo, ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba realmente.

-¿Q—ue? –Emitió una voz completamente en shock.

Parpadeo sin entender mientras bajaba los ojos con lentitud, sintió su cuerpo terminar de congelarse en ese mismo lugar, podía ser Sasuke Uchiha, pero no se esperaba eso ni en un millón de años, ella intento abrir la boca para decir algo mas pero simplemente se quedo con la intención, sintió el aire dejar de pasarle a los pulmones y el cuerpo completamente tenso, no supo qué hacer, ni que decir.

-Sakura… -Susurro por lo bajo tratando de encontrar algo que decir.

La chica pareció reaccionar y se paró de golpe del suelo mientras rebuscaba entre su Yukata algún tipo de arma, con desesperación se dio cuenta que no tenía nada, simplemente atino a poner una pose defensiva mientras aun tenía el corazón en la boca.

-"¿Cómo demonios no sentí que estaba aquí? ¿Cuándo llego? ¡Que mierda es esto!" –Pensó totalmente tenso sin saber realmente que hacer, si atacarla y deshacerse del problema aunque lo más probable es que estuviese con alguien en este lugar, como Naruto, y sería mala idea, pero ella no se quedaría solamente hay viéndolo pasar.

Alzo los ojos para observarla otra vez sin moverse tenia la mandíbula apretada y la Yukata que llevaba no era lo suficientemente eficiente para capear el frio que hacía en ese lugar, estaba temblando y estaba totalmente pálida, además de eso tenía los bordes de los ojos rojos, como siempre ella estaba…

-Llorando –Susurro bajo, la peli-rosa pestaño sin entender, las palabras le salieron de la boca involuntariamente como si su cabeza hubiera quedado en blanco- ¿Por mi?...

Trato de morderse la lengua pero no pudo suficientemente a tiempo como para detener la pregunta, Sakura dejo su posición agresiva y miro el suelo mientras mordía su labio inferior, sin saber como reaccionar ante lo que tenía enfrente.

-Si… -Murmuro muy bajo- Pero no tiene importancia… de todas formas, es mi problema.

-…

-¿Vas a matarme? –Pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-No lo estaba pensando –Susurro sin ningún ápice de duda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Alzo una ceja escéptica.

-Paso la noche aquí… -Giro la cabeza hacia la puerta que estaba abierta en ese lugar donde antes había estado la peli-rosa, la nieve estaba acumulada en todas partes- ¿Quién más esta aquí?

-Naruto y Kakashi-sensei –Respondió por inercia luego llevo una mano a su boca dándose cuenta de su impertinencia.

-No hare nada… -Le aseguro mirándola con detención sin siquiera moverse.

-¿Cómo puedo asegurarlo? Ya me has tratado de matar…

Sonó como una réplica dolorosa, Sasuke no cambio su expresión, aun así realmente, no tenía ni remota idea de que hacer, era una situación totalmente estúpida, además de idiota sueño que momentos antes había tenido, eso no ayudaba en nada. Sakura por su parte relajo la postura, pensándolo bien, realmente no le importaba si el Uchiha trataba de matarla, ahora que lo re-analizaba, estaba ay enfrente de ella con una Yukata verde pálido con el cabello algo despeinado y su fría expresión, era Sasuke, estaba ahí delante de ella, como un "perfecto" regalo de navidad.

-¿Le dirás a alguien que estoy aquí si tan solo te vas a tu habitación? –Pregunto con voz afilada, Sakura alzo la cabeza otra vez.

-Yo… -Bajo la mirada al suelo- No.

-Bien, entonces no te hare nada.

Ambos guardaron silencio y voltearon a mirar como comenzaba a nevar de nuevo, Sakura decidió olvidar su presencia y se sentó en el borde de la pequeña escalerita para mirar el paisaje que antes contemplaba también, el oji-negro puso sus ojos del paisaje a ella, demonios, es como si su sueño se estuviese repitiendo infinitas veces en su cabeza una y otra vez recordándole que tenía que hacer algo.

_-¿Cuál es tu deseo? _

Su cuerpo quedo congelado en ese mismo lugar y sintió el lugar volverse negro mientras volvía a escuchar la voz, apretó los labios, mientras se decía mentalmente que estaba loco.

_-No estás loco, cumple tu deseo _

Intento mover la cabeza y hablar pero lo único que pudo observar era a la chica peli-rosa sentada en el mismo lugar observando hacia afuera sin expresión alguna en el rostro, trago saliva.

_-Solo un poco, ella también desea solo un poco…_

…_.solo un poco de eso que llaman felicidad…_

Suspiro aturdido mientras volvía a la normalidad la chica volteo a verlo unos segundos pero luego casi con miedo volvió a mirar hacia el frente, seguía temblando como una niña, pero no se iba de ahí, no se iba y él sabía perfectamente porque.

-¿Hoy es navidad? –Pregunto levemente mientras Sakura sorprendida volteaba a mirarlo y asistía- ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

-… -Se tenso de golpe y entrecerró los ojos para obsérvalo con detención- Ninguno, es un imposible.

-…

Con cuidado se acerco a ella para que no pensase que iba a atacarla, a una distancia de un metro de la misma se sentó para observar el mismo paisaje que tanto contemplaban los orbes jades, los cuales lo observaban atentos y sorprendidos ante sus movimientos. Se quedaron así en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos sin apenas respirar sabían de sobra que nadie deambularía por ay a esas horas y con esa temperatura, pero aun así, congelándose de frio, el mismo que realmente no parecía existir si contaban lo enfuscados que estaban cada uno en sus pensamientos, la peli-rosa con todo el valor del mundo, lamio sus labios y giro su cuerpo hacia el chico.

-S—Sasuke-kun… -Susurro bajito, este giro la cabeza a mirarla algo sorprendido- T—tal vez estas fechas no te importen pero… -Se sonrojo levemente- Feliz navidad –Y volvió a poner la cabeza hacia el frente sin mirarlo totalmente roja.

-…- Parpadeo sorprendido unos segundos mientras observaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas, sintió el pecho apretado sin saber porque más aun cuando elevo una de sus manos con cuidado- Feliz navidad… Sakura –Musito poniendo sobre la cabeza de la chica su mano y dándole unos leves golpecitos con cuidado y después retirarla de ahí y girar la cabeza rápidamente al frente rojo.

El corazón de la chica se detuvo de golpe y sintió que no podía respirar ante eso, cuando retiro su mano puedo notar la sangre agolparse de tal forma en su cuerpo que creía que iba a desmallarse en ese mismo lugar, trato de expresar algo pero le fue imposible mover los labios, movió los ojos para observar al chico y se sorprendió aún más al verlo levemente sonrojado, juraba que iba a volverse maniática y loca en ese mismo lugar.

Y otra vez quedo el silencio reinante pero esta vez era algo mas cálido, el Uchiha estaba a punto de pellizcarse para comprobar que estaba despierto y no estaba haciendo una estupidez pero lo más seguro que si no estaba dormido eso se vería aun más estúpido de lo que ahora estaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de no pensar en nada, en realidad una parte de su cuerpo o más bien de su mente le estaba diciendo a gritos que se olvidase de quien era de que hacía de porque lo hacía que no pensase absolutamente nada que actuara como quisiera, que hiciera lo que deseara en ese momento, pero su mismo orgullo le decía que era totalmente y completamente imposible.

_-¿Te sientes un poco más feliz?_

Odiaba esas fechas no tenían ningún significado ningún sentido, pero al escucharlo de los labios de alguien después de tanto tiempo, escucharlo de la peli-rosa a la cual no veía y no hablaba hace mucho tiempo, la calidez con la que se lo había dicho… lo había hecho levemente feliz, por eso había actuado de esa manera.

_-Olvídate de quien eres, olvida porque eres, solo se._

Se mordió los labios y giro la cabeza, otra vez, hacia la chica, estaba completamente tiesa mirando al frente tenia las mejillas aun sonrojadas y temblaba mas que antes, no sabía si por frio o por nerviosismo, de un segundo a otro la vio levantarse de donde estaba, pensó que iba a irse pero no fue así, sorprendido se dio cuenta que se acerco a mas a él y se sentó completamente a su lado, se tenso de golpe y no supo que decirle, ni que cara poner, la indiferencia hubiese sido el mejor remedio pero parecía que no encontraba la receta para pedirla esa noche.

-Mi deseo, es que pudieras amarme un poco –Susurro mirando el suelo mientras apretaba sus manos una contra otra inquieta- Se que no es posible y es egoísta de mi parte, pero hacia años… no había estado tan feliz, aunque para ti sea una molestia, esta fue mi mejor navidad, porque pude verte –Se giro levemente y le sonrió con suavidad para luego volver a mirar hacia el suelo.

-…

-¿Cuál es tu deseo? –Pregunto levemente enderezando su cuerpo para mirar bien la nieve desde una altura mayor.

-Ser un poco… feliz… -Respondió automáticamente y sin pensarlo, mientras la seguía observando como si en vez de ella le hubiese respondido a esa voz que escuchaba hace ya un rato, se sentía ido como fuera de su cuerpo.

Sakura lo observo atónita, como si viese la apocalipsis ante sus ojos pero aun así, Sasuke pareció reaccionar unos segundos después y giro la cabeza con una mueca de confusión en el rostro, estaba totalmente sorprendida, totalmente perdida, creía escuchar algo parecido al silencio como respuesta de parte del Uchiha, o cualquier otra respuesta, cualquiera menos esa…

-¿Eh? –Pestaño y giro la cabeza rápidamente se sonrojo otra vez, se maldición mentalmente por lo mismo, pero no hiso absolutamente nada más que eso.

-Espero… puedas encontrar lo que te haga feliz… -Susurro por lo bajo mientras intentado no sonrojarse de mas seguía apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Y así pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas, la nieve seguía callendo con fuerza y el clima era totalmente gélido, el peli-azabache por el contrario del estado climático sentía el cuerpo cálido como si estuviese abrigado esta la punta de los pies, después de unos cuantos minutos se había rendido de estar tenso y termino apoyando su cabeza contra la de la peli-rosa con algo de timidez, esta se había tensado pero no dijo absolutamente nada, tan solo estaba apoyados uno contra el otro como conteniendo esos deseos, esos que querían para vivir.

_-¿Eres feliz?_

-Yo… -Bajo los ojos un poco mientras observaba la melena rosada de la chica, estaba cálido, estaba flotando en algo extraño que no entendía.

Trago saliva mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza dejando de apoyarse en la chica, bajo un poco la misma y la observo respirando tranquilamente mientras dormía, sabía que estaba dormida quizás hace una media hora, pero aun así prefirió no moverse de ese lugar, nunca en su existencia había estado tan calmado, relajado y cómodo como lo estaba en ese momento, pero sabía también que no podía durar mucho, el tenía que irse de ahí antes de que Naruto y Kakashi supiesen que estuvo en la misma posada que ellos.

-_Yo no puedo crear sentimientos, solo traerlos de vuelta, hacerlos notar…_

Frunció el ceño enfadado al seguir escuchando la voz, ¿A qué venía eso?, Sentimientos… observo el rostro de la oji-jade con cuidado, grabándolo en su mente, el aroma suave de cerezos de su cabello, la textura de su piel, lo grabo a fuego en su cabeza, en sus recuerdos, en sus…

-_Sentimientos…_

-Esto no me puede pasar a mi –Siseo entre dientes completamente tenso, y bajo la cabeza sonrojado, obviamente era humano, no iba a negar que cuando niño le agradaba sentir el cariño que podía otorgarle la peli-rosa mientras eran un equipo, no negaba que la cuidaba y que la protegía, que también la atesoraba que era importante para él, que la quería y que...

Sin darse cuenta antes de que terminara de pensar por completo estaba chocando sus labios con los de la chica, la cual despierto de golpe y atónita no supo qué hacer y simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos, tal vez estaba soñando simplemente, una vez se separo de ella, volvió a repetir la acción, extrañado por el sentimiento que le trasmitía, era adictivo solo con probarlo una vez, los ojos jade de la chica lo encontraron otra vez pero no le importo, simplemente se limito a levantar un poco su cabeza poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de ellas y la siguió besando como todo un inexperto tan solo rosando sus labios con cuidado y luego un poco mas de fuerza como probando, la peli-rosa puso sus manos en el cuello de su Yukata apretándolo y presionando un poco las palmas de sus manos tratando de reaccionar, eso no podía ser verdad, no podía ser ni remotamente cierto, era imposible, realmente estaba soñando.

Y se desmallo.

Sasuke la alcanzo a sostener antes de que se desvaneciera en el piso, y la miro sorprendido, luego como haciendo memoria, se sonrojo levemente y bajo la cabeza, se quiso golpear pero tenía las manos ocupadas mordió sus labios y levanto a le peli-rosa del suelo poniendo sus brazos entre la espalda y las rodillas de ella, con cuidado tomo la puerta corrediza como pudo para acercarla un poco y la termino cerrando con un pie, no sabía bien que hacer, no podía llevarla a su habitación pues no sabía cuál era, y en adivinar cuál en esa posada podía ser la de ella era un verdadero riesgo se resigno a apoyar el cuerpo de la peli-rosa contra una pared del comedor donde no hacia tanto frío como en el pasillo, se puso de cuclillas y la observo detenidamente durante unos minutos sin decir una palabra, tenía que irse, ya estaba amaneciendo, pero sentía el cuerpo adormecido y la cabeza confusa, era como si entendiera y a la vez no un millón de cosas, miro el rostro de la chica y sonrió levemente, realmente, aunque su orgullo se quebrase para sí mismo, había sido feliz esa navidad, más feliz de lo que esperaba realmente, voz de su conciencia, voz navideña, voz de los deseos, sea lo que haya sido eso, realmente, lo ayudo a cumplir su deseo.

Fue feliz…

Se inclino levemente sobre el cuerpo de la oji-jade y volvió a rosar sus labios, para luego subirlos y besar su frente, sabia de sobra que la felicidad no era para siempre, se paro y suspiro levemente mientras comenzaba a caminar para despertar a sus compañeros, pero sabía también que era algo que podía atesorar, en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos. Sonrió con ironía mientras se devolvía por el pasillo a su habitación, realmente eso no le podía estar pasando a él, realmente no podía, sintió la garganta apretada y el pecho abrumado mientras sin parar de caminar llevo una mano a sus ojos y los cubrió, dos lagrimas descendieron de su rostro al mismo tiempo, una de felicidad y otra de dolor, aunque realmente nunca sabría porque estaba derramando esas lagrimas en ese momento, simplemente se enfusco en pensar, que al igual que cuando la peli-rosa despertara, tan solo sería el recuerdo de un… lindo sueño navideño.

* * *

_-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Feliz navidad Sakura-chan! –Grito fuertemente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza tratando de no ver su cara._

_-Gracias Naruto –le devolvió el abrazo y este emocionado y sorprendido se sonrojo levemente- Feliz navidad, se feliz Naruto._

_-Jejeje despertaste feliz ¿Ne Sakura-chan? –Solto mientras se separaban para comenzar a caminar fuera de la posada._

_-Si –Sonrió con calidez como no lo hacía hace tiempo mientras volteaba la cabeza a mirar el lugar que dejaban al hacerlo se fijo en el peli-plata- Feliz Navidad Kakashi-sensei, que se cumplan sus deseos –Dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla este le miro sorprendido._

_-¿Y el tuyo Sakura? –Pregunto algo curioso y preocupado._

_-El mío –Sonrió grandemente mientras adelantaba el paso- El mío ya se cumplió –Ambos hombres parpadearon perplejos- Fue una navidad perfecta después de todo ¿No creen?_

_Ella sabía perfectamente que al igual que él, ese recuerdo, había sido un perfecto regalo navideño, más no era un sueño, si no la realidad de sus deseos._

_Porque los deseos mueven a las personas, y las esperanzas los mantienen vivos._


End file.
